


Flight of Fancy

by icywind



Series: Lepidoptera [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fury likes to troll by letting others do the work for him, Jasper doesn't know why he puts up with these people, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil probably shouldn't question when and why he developed a sixth sense for Clint's practical jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

He didn’t know when he’d started doing it (that’s a lie – he started doing it not long after Fury recruited Clint to SHIELD) but Phil automatically looked up whenever he was in a hanger. Or a gym. Or any large open area, really. He was never entirely sure sometimes if Clint was or wasn’t there, his wings blended so well. 

Fury had begun to have the high ceilings painted natural camouflage colors in addition to adding perches in a number of their newer buildings and the carriers. Ostensibly because ‘it promoted a healthier environment, and I’m all about keeping our people healthy’ but Phil realized this new scheme started not long after Clint had been recruited (Fury had his soft spots, well hidden though they could sometimes be.) 

The Triskelion, however, had a clear glass ceiling atrium at its entrance. Despite that, Phil still had to search carefully before he could make out a familiar silhouette. His eyes then switched to scanning the people milling about. It was a mixture of agents of all levels, no one in particular sticking out as a likely target. Clint always plead ‘keeping the probies on their toes’ whenever he pulled one of his dive bomb stunts. Fury rarely, if ever, reprimanded him for it (sometime he smiled a smile that made more than a few agents nervous). Phil occasionally wondered if he actively encouraged Clint.

And then Jasper walked in.

It was difficult to keep his lips from twitching into a smile as he watched Clint let go of the ceiling and silently fall towards the ground. At the last second he spread his wings and tagged Jasper (who let out a rather undignified squawk) on the shoulder.

“That’s 50-2, Sitwell,” he crowed as he lifted back into the air.

“God dammit, Barton!”

Clint was chuckling as he came to an easy landing next to Phil and Phil did his best to not join in. He did, however, allow a small quirk of his lips. Clint noticed and grinned even harder.

“If I make it to 100 before he gets to 10 Fury’s buying me dinner for a week.”

“Sometimes it’s a little frightening how well you two get along.”

“Thanks, Sir!” Clint offered a jaunty salute before sauntering off, Phil shaking his head behind him.

“I really hate it when he does that,” Jasper groused as Phil caught up to him. “And that you encourage him.”

“I do no such thing.”

“Right, because you didn’t smile at him at all. And had it been anyone else you would’ve read them the riot act.”

And Phil had to pause there because yes, he had, even if it had been a tiny one. And yes, he had looked the other way because it was Clint. He opened his mouth once, then closed it. Huffed a breath, then was about to try again when Jasper held up his hand.

“Y’know what? Save it. Buy me lunch at Ben’s and I won’t tease you mercilessly about your crush on Barton.”

Well. Discretion is the better part of valor…

“…that seems fair.” They changed direction to head back out of the building. Jasper waited until they’d stepped into the brilliant sunshine before adding:

“Well, for today anyway. Come tomorrow and teasing is fair game.”

 

  
 

  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/icywind/media/bfly/divebombclintsm.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The Owl butterflies (or Owlies as I like to call them) are not the most steady of flyers (tending towards short bursts of flight from perch to perch. Occasionally they accidentally dive bomb people in the garden. I couldn't resist that type of tendency in Clint.


End file.
